


Smile Though Your Heart is Aching

by accidental_zombie



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, prompt: entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setzer was an excellent host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Though Your Heart is Aching

Setzer was an excellent host. Aboard his airship there was always good food and drink, plus uncountable games of darts, dice and cards. He found it was easier to entertain than to merely talk. Talking could lead to questions, which could always go along the lines of _‘How did you get those scars?’_ or _‘Who is the blonde lady in the portrait hanging over there?_ ’ Such topics he wanted to avoid at all costs, so he became the perfect entertainer, always ready with a story or another bottle of wine to distract from the ever present sadness in his eyes.


End file.
